Awaiting Your Command
by Lady Dragon
Summary: The reason behind why Renamon accepts the strained relationship between her and Ruki is deeper than that of just a digimon and their human partner.


{Awaiting Your Command, Koi }

**_{Awaiting Your Command, Koi}_**

By Lady Dragon a.k.a Mistress of Dragons, LadyDevimon and some other names I wont mention. ^_^

.::Warning::. The following fic is filled with spoilers! Yup that's right the battle that takes place in this ficcy really does happen it happens in Episode 5 if I'm not mistaken so if you don't like spoilers you may not wish to continue. I used the dub name for Evilmon so that there would be no confusion btw. Also this fic contains _Yuri hinting_, odd ne?

.::Disclaimer::.As per usual I do not own Digimon Tamers I mean seriously if I owned them do ya think I'd be writing Fan Fic?

~This fan fic is dedicated to all the peeps in the Ruki forum at Megchan's Message board! ^o^ especially all the RukiRena fans!!

~+~*~+~+~*~+~+~*~+~+~*~+~+~*~+~+~*~+~+~*~+~+~*~+~+~*~+~+~*~+~*~+~+~*~+~+~*~+~

"Renamon! Don't lead with your left! You give your opponent an opportunity to shift position!" I hear Ruki's commands but yet I cant seem to move in time. We are practicing attacks in her spacious back yard all afternoon I have put my body through tough and rigorous training. My arms are sore from the numerous push-ups, weight lifting, and upper body combat. My chest burns causing me to gasp ass I try to inhale a quick breath before I al condemned for being sluggish. My legs and thighs burn like never and my right ankle is swelling up from a botched landing. Yet none of this seems to appease her. I know she does this to help me become a better and stronger fighter but yet I continue to wonder if maybe she thinks I am unworthy of her.

"Renamon! Your not paying attention, you must focus!" Ruki hollers and yet I still cannot get my body to co-operate. I continue to lead with my left, which coincidently messes up my kicks by doing so. "Take a breather Renamon, you will need to catch your breathe for the next routine." I nod my head and begin my breathing exercises. Eventually my heart beat returns to normal and my muscles un clench. Yet still my ankle throbs, I glance down quickly and notice it has swollen greatly as I look back up I notice Ruki eyeing a new card, it is one I do not recognize instantly a surge of adrenaline courses through me. I knew the extra tough work out was for a reason, and now that reason is clear. Ruki has found a new card, one she hopes for me to use. "Its time" she states and I move forward anxious to see what card I shall be awarded with.

Ruki flashes the card and explains its purpose briefly and hen she begins to show me how she plans to use it in battle. Instantly I realize what the aerial attacks where for and I begin to mentally run through a battle sequence. After several more hours I have nailed the pattern and I'm confident in my attack. 

I watch as Ruki takes note of the setting sun. The last of the sun's rays catch her auburn hair and set it a fire and tint her cheeks a rosy color giving her an innocent yet wild look that takes my breathe away and heals my tired and weary soul. Ruki turns thenand smiles at me, I swear that it is these moments that I live for, these moments that make an extra tough work out all worth it. "You did a good job today Renamon…I am proud." She states, her voice filled with pride and another emotion I can't quitedecipher, "However it would appear it is time to put your new ability to the test." It is then that I sense a digital fog and the battle that will ensue.

We move through the city as quietly as we can, and soon we arrive at the scene of the battle. The other tamers Takato and Lee are there along with their Digimon partners Guilmon and Terriermon as well as Culumon. The battle is not going in their favor and is destined to failure, after testing my ankle I make to join the battle but Ruki stops me. "No" she says, "Let them realize their error first." I look at her and if I did not know her I would say she had a cold look on her face, but in actual I know that deep down she cares about my safety and theirs. She only wants them to realize the one thing that could cost them a battle though somehow I doubt they will truly realize it till later. Poor schmucks!

We watch as Vilemon attacks Guilmon. Takato uses his "white wings" card so that Guilmon can fly up to aim his "Fire Ball" attack at Vilemon, but to no avail. Terriermon soon joins in but again the attack is only temporarily effective and Vilemon recovers al to quickly. At last Takato checks the digimon's stats and realizes that it is an Ultimate and will be that much more difficult to defeat. I stand ready as Vilemon turns to finish off Guilmon and Terriermon when Ruki sets the battle in motion. "Vilemon!" She calls sweetly "Here is the one you should fight." I strike a fighting stance and watch as Vilemon comes at me screaming his attack. Ruki then does a card slash with the new card "Alias". As it's power surges through me I execute a perfect flip up and over Vilemon, but he sees only my double standing on the ground, not even the Tamers and their Digimon, except Ruki of course see my true form. As I sail past him he calls out his attack "Nightmare Suck!" and my double is deleted. Vaguely I hear Ruki whisper "Gotcha" I land on the ground behind him and take quick note of the tamers shocked and saddened faces, as Ruki stands smug. "I won!" Vilemon exclaims as I leap back into the air behind him. It is then that Ruki giggles and states, "You only got a fake the real one is behind you." Vilemon spins around but it already to late for him. "Foxglove Arrowood!" I scream and Vilemon is deleted I absorb the data that is rightfully mine while mentally praising Ruki for her expert training. I land correctly and now the newly absorbed data has healed my once sore ankle.

Takato and the others stand motionless and shocked at how easy it was for me to take out Vilemon. I see a look of admiration in Takato's eyes as he gazes at Ruki, and instantly jealousy fills my heart how dare he look at Ruki-chan in that way! He is unworthy! I immediately think then chastise myself for my unwarranted hatred of the young goggle headed boy. To my immense relief Ruki returns the look with one of disdain and coldly states "Don't think we came to help you, we only came to collect more data." I want to laugh as his face falls but I hide my mirth and quietly follow Ruki home.

As we approach home I sneak glances at Ruki she is unusually quiet even for her and this worries me. "Ruki-chan" I ask "Is something the matter?" she turns and stares at me for a minute before replying "I was just thinking." Instantly I am concerned her tone of voice and the look on her face alarms me. "About what?" I inquire tentatively.

"Err…I was just thinking about, well what if you had been deleted and not your double…I know I don't always act like it but I really do care about you Renamon and I don't want to lose you. That's why I put you through such tough training. I don't want to lose you" As she whispers this tears begin to stream down her face, I reach out and pull her into a gentle embrace "I don't wan to lose you either Ruki-chan" I whisper minuets pass before her tears subside, all the while I hold her stroking her hoping that someday she'll be able to tell me what she really wanted to say. Slowly she regains her composure and we continue on. Once we arrive she stops on the porch and turns back to me a small smile playing on her lips "I really did mean what I said earlier Renamon, I don't want to lose you." Before I can reply she enters the house and receives the usual lecture about missing dinner.

I make my way to the backyard where the window to her room stands open and for me to sneak in. As I slip into the darkened room I notice Ruki is not yet there. While I wait her return my mind wonders and I recall the words she spoke earlier, how I long for the day when she can finally tell me what she really meant to say, for I know when she said "I don't want to lose you" she really meant "I love your Renamon." I smile for the first time that day and whisper the words that I hope to one day tell her. "Ai shiteru Ruki." For now only the darkness knows what lies in my heart, but it is enough to know that someday she to will know.

A/N: Okay I hope you enjoyed that ^o^ the fic took a slightly different turn then I had originally intended but alas I believe it turned out better than what originally written! Tee hee now you know what I do when I become bored in 4th period. Anyway see that box down there? Please review people I'd really like to know what you thought about the fic Thanks!


End file.
